


Marked Woman

by took_skye



Series: Living For the Night [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Foyet's enjoyment of a little blood and sex on the side with his new partner gets interrupted by some important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Amber Canardo is the UNSUB from Season 2's "The Perfect Storm"

  
_"Blood is a juice of rarest quality." ~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust_

***///***

My knife becomes a third party who knows exactly when and where he’s wanted. His silver edge glides across tanned skin, leaving thin red lines in his wake. He marks Amber, as I do, but when he does it it's more beautiful, making her into some grotesque version of a white tiger – striped red instead of black.

“Are you scared?”

“No,” she lets out a laugh.

The keen edge balances on muscles, tendons, skims down into the crease of her sweat-slicked skin. The rhythm of her pulse trembles up through the metal hard and fast. I hold the knife there, looking into her eyes. “It’d only take a single flick to sever your femoral,” I murmur, feeling the smirk slide across my face easy and slow as I chuckle through the words. “You’d bleed out in less than five minutes.”

Amber bites my lip hard, breaking skin. I really wish she wouldn’t do that, of all the marks she leaves that’ll be the hardest to explain later. “You do that and you go from adulterer to necrophiliac.”

“What an unpleasant thought.”

We roll and she mounts, muscles standing out in her groin as she rocks her hips. My blade slinks to the outer part of her thigh, carving a slow curved line. Thin beads of blood well up, pushed to the surface by her racing heart…another stripe for the tigress. I smear the blood through my spread fingers. Her breath gets sharper. Warm steel licks my palm. The pain is hot, pulsing. I shiver into a moan. “Come ‘ere,” I mutter. She leans over and I grab her by the hair. “Tell me I’m the best.”

“Make me,” Amber smirks down at me before taking another bite out of the flesh of my lips then slipping her tongue between them in search of mine.

At first I found it frustrating, that something JJ gives so freely and frequently to me Amber almost stubbornly refuses to ever, but now it’s a game. It’s one of many we both play. Who can make who scream first? Loudest? Who’ll top who and for how long? I’m nothing if not up for a good challenge.

My blade turns on its thinnest aspect and buries itself a little in the underside of Amber’s left buttock. That earns a sound from the woman, one that mimics a moan but can’t truly be made out with her sucking my tongue like she is.

Neither of us says another coherent word until a call comes out over my police radio, muffled under our pile of clothes. “Fuck,” I grumble, annoyed at being bothered in the midst of such pleasures with my partner in blue and our third party who's now a wonderfully deep red.

“Ignore it,” Amber pants out insistently as she puts her hands on my shoulders, presses all her weight down, trying to keep me in place. She’s close, she wants to get off, but to me it’s just another game I can play.

My knife gives us each a parting mark for the night as I lift and toss Amber off me. I roll off the bed before she has a chance to try to keep me on it and unbury my hand-held. “What?” I make my overall displeasure at the call known.

“Uh…” the voice on the other end suddenly gets nervous. “Foyet?”

“Officer Foyet,” I correct with an eye roll before hearing Amber start to laugh. I smirk at her and press my finger, and knife, to my lips. I can taste our mixed blood on both. Amber’s eyes lock, captivated, to the rose-tinted metal and when my tongue slips out to press itself against the flat of it her pupils dilate and body shudders.

“Yeah, uh, Officer Foyet,” the voice ruins the moment as it corrects itself. “This is, uh, Kevin at dispatch.” Kevin Lynch, our lead dispatcher and consistently nervous nerd.

“Good for you, now what do you want?”

“Ms. Jareau called for you.” I give a sigh and the man seems to sense he’s about to be blown off. “She’s at the local hospital.”

“Why?”

“She’s fine,” he thinks I’m concerned. “But she went into labor, like, half hour ago.”

“Oh,” I know what I have to do, what the responsible boyfriend that I play would do without a second thought. “Okay, thanks, I’ll head there right now.”

“Roger that!” Kevin is satisfied that his job’s done, I can tell just from the pep in his voice.

The radio goes back to static, then nothing, as I toss it on the bed in favor of getting dressed. I wasn’t lying to Kevin.

“You’re actually going to go?” Amber asks in a mix of disbelief and borderline disgust. She’s never fond when I pick JJ over her and I always pick JJ over her.

“Of course,” I nearly snort as I do up my fly and then grab for my shirts, putting them on one after the other.

The woman leans across the bed, on her stomach to show off streaks in various stages of healing that our friend, the blade, has left all over her body during our many threesomes. Her hand stretches out to my police radio. “And what if I called back Kevin and told him the whore’ll have to wait cause you’re busy fucking me?”

I work my belt back into its proper place along with all its accessories. “Don’t make me shoot you,” I warn playfully. Not that I won’t, but I’d rather not. I grab the radio before she has a chance to test me. “What are you? Jealous?”

“I just don’t like to see a man of your greatness tied to some whiny little bitch and her brat.”

“My brat,” I feel the need to point out. Maybe I’ll end up hating the kid, but for the moment I have hope that it’ll be like me and I’ll like it. “And flattery, while always appreciated, isn’t going to change my mind.”

Amber looks at me as she goes to grab a sheet and pull it up around her, hiding her stripes. “You actually like them, don’t you? Your blond and the kid.” The cuts on her skin begin to bleed into the sheets, make lines in red as if begging me to come back and finish the job...fill in the borders and complete the whole, bloody, picture.

I consider the question carefully as I thumb the blade of our extra playmate back into its handle-sheath lest I answer that call of her sheets. “They’re better than most. Well, JJ is, I don’t know about the kid yet, it’s not born.”

“But you’re interested enough to go find out.”

“I’m going because I have to.”

“Liar,” she smiles wickedly. “Don’t start caring now, George, you haven’t had the practice.”

I laugh. “See ya at the station, Canardo.”

“ _Officer_ Canardo.”

***///***

 _"No man can possibly improve in any company for which he has not respect enough to be under some degree of restraint." ~ Philip Stanhope, 4th Earl of Chesterfield_


End file.
